Necromancy
Necromancy---- Level 1 • Insight Roll: Per. + Occult, difficulty 8 The vampire may look into the eyes of a target no longer living, and see the last things they saw. The difficulty to use this power is 10 if the target is a vampire. 1 suc. The vampire sees how the victim died. 2 suc. The vampire sees a rough impression of the victim’s final minutes. 3 suc. The vampire sees and hears a rough impression of the victim’s final minutes. 4 suc. The vampire sees and hears the last half-hour of the victim’s life. 5 suc. The vampire completely understands the last hour of the victim’s life. Level 2 • Summon Spirit Roll: Per. + Occult, difficulty 6 Resist: Willpower, difficulty 6 The vampire may summon a spirit, and speak with it. For each question asked, roll the number of successes in the initial roll; failure means that contact is lost. The vampire must know the name of the spirit, and have a fetter, to use this power. Level 3 • Compel Roll: Man. + Occult, difficulty Willpower The vampire may attempt to control a spirit, once she has summoned it. botch The spirit is pissed off, and attacks. failure The spirit is free to leave, and free to attack. 1 suc. The spirit must remain, and can not attack anyone without the consent of the vampire. 2 suc. As above. Additionally, the spirit must truthfully answer questions. 3 suc. As above. Additionally, the spirit must truthfully -- and completely -- answer questions. 4 suc. As above. Additionally, the spirit must follow the orders of the vampire. If unwilling, it may intentionally misinterpret orders or follow them poorly. 5 suc. As above, but the spirit must do the best of which it is capable to follow orders. Level 4 • Haunting Roll: Man. + Occult, difficulty Willpower The vampire may force a spirit into the world of the living, for one day per success. The spirit may still use Argos to escape. The difficulty to use this power is 4 if the spirit is willing. Level 5 • Soul Stealing Roll: Man. + Occult, difficulty Willpower + Occult The vampire may force a soul out of its body, treating it as a spirit. The unoccupied body deteriorates as if dead or in torpor, and the spirit must spend a willpower point to return to it. In the meantime, the spirit treats its body as a fetter, and has no Arcanos. The difficulty to use this power is 6 if the victim is willing. Level 6 • Zombie The vampire may create a zombie from a body that has been dead for less than eight hours. This zombie has one more point in each of Strength and Stamina, and a Dexterity of one. Zombies can only move at ten feet per minute, and must be fed one blood point daily. Level 7 • Torment Roll: Sta. + Empathy, difficulty Willpower The vampire may psychically assault a spirit. Each success inflicts one level of damage, and causes the spirit pain. Level 8 • Soul Exchange Roll: Man. + Occult, difficulty 7 Demand: successes = sum of Willpowers, or more The vampire may switch souls between two bodies. Both victims must be within eyesight of the subject, and within ten feet of each other. Level 9 • Possession Roll: Willpower, difficulty 6 Demand: successes = 5 or more Resist: Willpower, difficulty 6 The vampire may place a willing spirit into a body that has been dead less than thirty minutes. This power may be used on any dead body other than that of a vampire without a roll. Level 10 • Death Pact Roll: Int. + Occult, difficulty 6 By having a mortal victim sign an appropriate contract in her own blood, the vampire may bind the mortal, effective after death... but she must serve the mortal until then. Once the mortal has died, the vampire may demand service from them once for each success in the initial roll.